Amor a primera vista
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Intercambio de fanfics, espero te guste el Itachi x Ino. Para anni-fer


**Motivo del intercambio de fanfics**, aquí esta tu Ino x Itachi **annifer** espero te guste...(a: este es nuestro secreto)

* * *

**# Amor a primera vista**

**Naruto, Itachi x Ino**

Sakura e Ino eran amigas desde la primaria ahora estaban en segundo año de preparatoria las cosas no habían cambiado mucho eran competitivas pero eran amigas Sakura por fin era novia de su amado Sasuke, desde que empezó su noviazgo ella e Ino ya no podían ir juntas a la preparatoria pero hoy Sakura había prometido ir con Ino así que las dos estaban caminando cómodamente por la calle riendo de algunas cosas tontas ya saben chismes ( XD las chicas me entienden)

Suena el celular de Ino. Las dos se paran Ino contesta era su madre que le pedía que haga unas compras al salir de la Prepa.

Era mi mamá quiere que haga una compras al salir de la Prepa. – Dijo Ino pero vio la cara de Sakura. – Que te pasa Sakura??

Es que Ino me olvide el celular.

Eso no esta tan mal.

No, no lo entiendes es que ahora como le voy a decir a Sasuke que estoy cerca de su casa para que el salga y nos podamos estar juntos. – Sakura estaba preocupada por eso pero Ino la miraba con ojos de "me prometiste que hoy éramos solo las dos" Sakura entendió la mirada. – Lo siento Ino es que me encanta pasar el rato son Sasuke.

Eso ya lo se, pero yo soy tú mejor amiga. – Dijo Ino tratando de dar un discurso pero en la cara de Sakura se notaba que eso no le importaba suspiro. – Si tanto te preocupa por que no pasamos por ay y tocas el timbre no es tan difícil.

Y dejar que su madre me vea como una arrastrada nunca!!. – Dijo Sakura, Ino solo la miraba entonces los ojos de Sakura se tornaron maliciosos.

Ni me mires yo no voy a ir a tocar el timbre, por que yo claro esta bien que yo me vea zorra y tú no me parece justo. – Dijo Ino dándole la espalda a Sakura.

Ino por favor.

No nunca voy a aceptar

Te hago la tarea de matemáticas por una semana

No prefieran hacerla sola

Así pasaron un buen rato pero luego se vio a una Ino hiendo a tocar el timbre todo había quedado en un mes de tareas y dos meses sin mencionar la palabra cerda. Ino iba resignada toco el timbre.

Maldita Sakura por que yo tengo que hacer esto. – Entonces la puerta se abrió y salio un chico muy atractivo si Sasuke tenia un Diez ese chico tendría un 100. Ino se quedo boquiabierta gano en todo un mes de tareas dos sin oir cerda y haber visto a ese chico. – Este esta Sasuke

Sasuke ……………… - El chico voltio y llamo a su hermano. – Sasuke!! Llego tú novia. – Ino se puedo roja ella no era la novia de Sasuke, Sakura estaba en los arbusto lo escucho casi va y le grita a Itachi que Ino no era la novia de Sasuke pero se controlo. – Creo que ya vendrá, soy Itachi se podria saber el nombre de la linda novia de mi hermano.

Ino…. – Respondió Ino simplemente le encanto le dijo linda eso era un avance pero creía que era la novia de Sasuke eso lo quitaba muchos puntos. – Yo no…. – tarde Itachi voltio y entro. – La novia de Sasuke

Hola Ino que estas haciendo aquí??

Sasuke no te vi llegar.

Si se notaba estabas babeando por mi hermano.

A quien acabas de decir babosa.

Yo no lo dije tú solita te lo estas diciendo.

Sasuke no te soporto si no fueras el novio de Sakura te juro que……… - En eso apareció Sakura y ella y Sasuke se fueron caminando juntos Ino solo pensaba en el hermano de Sasuke.

La mañana estaba monótona Ino solo pensaba Itachi carpetas con ese nombre, pensaba se nota que es mayor cuan mayor será se fijara en una niñita que hago, esta lindo pero de que me preocupo si el tonto de Shika tubo posibilidades con una chica mayor yo también la voy a tener huuu a quien quiero engañar nunca lo voy a conseguir.

La mañana paso y como Sakura iba a estar con Sasuke, Ino ni siquiera le pregunto si podía acompañarla a comprar las cosas que le había pedido su madre. Se fue sola ya en el centro comercial tenia todo lo de la lista menos su serial Ino se fue a buscar el que le encantaba uno de Chocolate con chipitas algo infantil pero le encantaba se dirigió donde los cereales solo habían puros niños se sentía avergonzada bajo la cabeza y tomo la primera caja en eso no la podía sacar. Subió la cabeza de repente.

I-ta-chi.

Hola Ino verdad??

Si

Y mi hermano por lo menos te hubiera acompañado a hacer tus compras.

Sasuke no es mi novio.

Enserio??

Sii – Respondió aun con la cabeza baja noto que el que sostenía la caja del otro lado era Itachi

Ya me parecía que eras muy bonita para el.

Gracias.

Ya terminaste tus compras.

Si, solo me faltaba el cereal.

Mm Pues aunque no me creas me encanta este cereal.

Jeje pues a mi también esto es ridículo.

Si, finjamos que se lo compramos para nuestros "hermanitos".

Jeje si eso seria lo mejor. – Los dos tomaron una caja para cada uno Ino pago Itachi después de ella. Salieron, Ino se estaba por despedir cuando.

No quieres que te lleve?? – Ino se coloco roja de la emoción.

Si, no creo que haya problema.- Itachi tomo las bolsas de Ino las puso en la parte de atrás del deportivo que conducía, todo el camino charlaron el uno del otro Itachi estaba en medicina y tenia 21 años. Ya llegaron a la casa de Ino. – Gracias por traerme.

De Nada Ino salio cojio las bolsas pero una pequeña bolsa de caramelos se calló. – Se agacho para recogerla ya estaba fuera del auto la bolsita estaba caída en el asiento que antes ocupaba al lado de Itachi, Itachi también se agacho para recogerla, sus narices rozaron Ino veía su boca el veía la de ella no lo pudo soportar sabia que se iba a ver como la chica mas fácil de l mundo pero no le importaba debía aprovechar su oportunidad se acerco a el, pero lo peor el la paro con el dedo índice. – primero una pregunta quieres ser mi novia?? – demasiado rápido pero es que ella no había soñado con el amor a primera vista sin pensarlo dijo.

Si. – Entonces Itachi quito el dedo indice y beso a Ino.

A partir de ese día Sakura se iba con Sasuke y itachi e Ino se iban en el auto de Itachi llegando misteriosamente siempre después que ellos eso estaba raro.

Pero la relación de Itachi e Ino pues era de alguna manera inprovisada

**Fin**

* * *

_Dejen comentarios, así funciona lo del intercambio. jejeje_


End file.
